


You're Safe With Me

by CharlotteStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek is his bodygaurd, M/M, Stiles is a famous actor, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteStilinski/pseuds/CharlotteStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was in charge of getting Stiles anywhere he needed to go and getting him there in one piece. Whether it meant battling through a crowd or fans or just going to the local shop were they got no trouble, Derek was there. Stiles was doing a radio gig that day, which meant Derek just had to get Stiles in and out of the radio station with no trouble. It was routine and he could usually do it without a hitch. But of course, it all went wrong. <br/>Or the one in which Stiles is a famous actor who gets attacked while in his car and Derek is his bodyguard and there to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe With Me

Derek was in charge of getting Stiles anywhere he needed to go and getting him there in one piece. Whether it meant battling through a crowd or fans or just going to the local shop were they got no trouble, Derek was there. Stiles was doing a radio gig that day, which meant Derek just had to get Stiles in and out of the radio station with no trouble. It was routine and he could usually do it without a hitch. But of course, it all went wrong.

He had just gotten Stiles back into the car and they were about to drive out into the street where all the crazy fans were,

“You okay?” Derek asked, to make sure Stiles was good with everything.

“Yeah, I’m great” Stiles said, buzzing with energy. Derek knew Stiles enjoyed this, all the attention and the excited fans; there energy just seemed to bounce onto Stiles. As they drove through the street everything seemed normal, lots of loud screaming fans waving at the car. But then there’s a smash and the window next to Stiles breaks and brick comes flying through. There’s nothing Derek can do, it all happens way to quickly. But Derek has his seat belt off and is at Stiles’ side in seconds,

“Are you okay?” Derek asks frantically looking for wounds, “Did the brick hit you?”

“No it missed” Stiles said, kicking the brick down by his feet, “The glass just cut me a bit, nothing bad”

“Okay” Derek nods, trying to figure out we should do. The driver keeps going and picks up speed but keeps looking behind to make sure everything’s okay.  “Should I take you to the hospital?”

“No!” Stiles protests, “It isn’t that bad, just let me get into the middle seat.” Derek moves over so Stiles can sit in the middle, away from most of the shattered glass. Derek starts to brush the glass off of Stiles’ jeans, not caring that it cuts his hands a little as he does it.

When they finally reach Stiles big Hollywood home, Derek helps him out of the car and into the house. Derek leads Stiles into the kitchen so they can assess the damage the glass shards caused.

“Your manager is going to kill me” Derek says, gently dabbing a wet clothe onto the cuts on Stiles’ arms and the few on his face,

“No she won’t” Stiles reassures him, Stiles knows by ‘kill’ Derek means ‘fire’, “it was the car company’s fault not yours, the window shouldn’t have smashed. What were you supposed to do anyway? Catch the brick?”

Derek was always glad Stiles was one of those down to earth, light hearted celebrities not one the divas he could have ended up with. Derek then noticed Stiles was shaking and breathing heavier than he usually would.

“Hey, calm down, it’s over now” Derek said in the kindest tone he could, he wasn’t used to being nice to people. His whole job was about stopping people. “You’re safe.”

“I know. It’s just all so nerve racking.” Stiles said, rubbing his hands over his face, “Someone threw a brick at me.”

“And you’re okay” Derek said, “I won’t make it that easy for them to hurt you”

“No, I know you won’t” Stiles said, smiling slightly, “Mr tough guy who’s not that tough after all”

“Oh please, I’m the toughest of the tough” Derek joked, and puffed but his chest,

“Ha, bet behind those great abs you couldn’t even hurt a fly” Stiles teased, poking a finger at Derek’s abs,

“Trust me I could” Derek said, he’d been in his fair share of bar fights when he was younger. That’s what got him into the bodyguard business in the first place.

“Prove it” Stiles said, lifting an eyebrow at Derek like it was a challenge,

“How? Do you want me to go and just pick someone to beat up?” Derek asked, extremely confused,

“Oh never mind” Stiles said, rolling his eyes, “Your hopeless”

“What? No” Derek said, suddenly offended and still confused, “I don’t know what you mean.” Stiles just rolled his eyes again and then moved to leave the kitchen. Derek thought for a good minute before it hit him, was Stiles flirting with him? Was that it? He couldn’t just say that but it would make a lot of sense for stuff that’s happened in the past.

“Wait” Derek called out, thinking fuck it, he might as well get to the bottom of this thing, “Where you flirting with me?” Stiles reply was just his face going bright red and scratching the back of his neck. Stiles was in the doorway of the kitchen looking like he was ready to run if Derek didn’t take it well.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to it” Derek admitted,

“You can’t be serious. People must flirt with you all the time!” Stiles said, gesturing at the whole of Derek,

“Yeah but not people I might be interested in” Derek said, and then suddenly he thought that he might have just over stepped. After all Stiles was technically his employer. But Stiles was moving back towards him and he took that as a good sign.

“Are you being serious here or just telling me what you think I want to hear?” Stiles asked, moving into Derek’s personal space until their faces were just a few inches apart.

“Serious” Derek said in barely more than a whisper. The moment after he said that Stiles was kissing him, it was full of heat, open mouths and teeth clashing together. Derek flipped them around so he could push Stiles back against one of the kitchen counters. Stiles moaned when his back hit the counter Derek moved his lips down to Stiles’ neck, where he began to lick, suck and bite against all available skin. Stiles just moved his head to the side to give Derek more room and gripped the counter for support,

“Fuck” Stiles hissed as a one of Derek’s thighs slipped between his legs,

“You want to stop?” Derek asked, he didn’t want to push Stiles to far.

“Fuck no” Stiles said, thrusting his hips up against Derek’s thigh. Moaning at the friction, his jeans feeling far too tight. Derek just ground his hips back down against Stiles’ until they were just grinding against each other. Stiles had his head thrown and Derek had his face buried in the crook of Stiles’ neck,

“Would you rather move this to the bedroom?” Stiles asked, and Derek looked up. Pupils blown wide with lust and all he could do was nod and lift Stiles up so his thighs wrapped around Derek’s waist. They were only on the first step when there was a knock at the door and both quickly broke apart, Derek dropping Stiles to his feet. Then the door opened and the familiar shrill of Stiles’ manager’s voice echoed through the house. Derek wanted to hit his head against a wall. This was not fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. I wrote this from a prompt, I got on Tumblr. Feel free to follow me teenwolfdirtbagbaby.tumblr.com. If you want to send me a prompt do it in the comments here or send it to me on Tumblr. Either is fine.


End file.
